Gateway To Breathing
by Kut3G
Summary: Her hands played with the little hairs that sprung and she couldn't help but feel the words that he always said right before he sneaked out. "What time is it?" What do Troy and Gabriella do to get away from the Evans?


**GATEWAY TO BREATHING**

Panting, he rolled to the other half of the small bed and put his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and with seconds passing and her eyes locked on him- his chest slowed and his breathing was no longer as violent.

She rolled to him and laid her head on his chest. Her hands played with the little hairs that sprung and she couldn't help but feel the words that he always said right before he sneaked out.

"What time is it?"

"Early" she said holding him tighter.

"Baby, I have to go"

"No, you don't have to leave yet- there's still an hour left"

"I have an early meeting with the shareholders and besides-"his smile could be heard through his hoarse voice "Sharpay has to wake with me beside her or else she'll be suspicious"

"Fine" sighing she untangled her hands from his and sat up

"Babe"

"No you should go"

"Can I get a kiss?

She bent to kiss him and as soon as her lips felt his he pulled her down and switched on top of her. With his hands on either side he looked her square in the eyes "You know I love you"

Looking down she said "I know"

"As soon as this Branford deal breaks through I will tell Mr. Evans the truth"

Twisting and turning a lock of his hair she asked "Which is"

"That I don't love his daughter"

"I just wanted to hear it"

"As soon as it's done- I promise you we'll be free"

* * *

"Okay did you cancel my hair appointment with Antonio for next week Thursday?"

"Yes Ms. Evans"

"And tell Felicity that the theme of the competition is Fresh Face from Fabulousity not from incompetency"

"Yes ma'am"

"And for God sakes Gabriella get yourself a second assistant"

"We're still interviewing people" walking behind Sharpay whilst vigorously writing information has been like second nature to Gabriella.

But Sharpay being involved with the man she loved was something Gabriella would never get used to.

Walking into her office Sharpay took off her Louboutin's and walked barefoot to her desk. She threw herself on the large beige chair by the corner of the beige office and straightened her long beautiful legs.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella inquired, sitting down on the chair furthest from her.

"My father wants his company to finance my project"

"But that's good" Gabriella uncomfortably crossed her legs placing the notebook on her lap.

"He wants Troy to handle all the money stuff"

"Oh"

Turning her head towards the brunette her voice mimicked the one of a nine year "And I don't think Troy wants to do it"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know" she whispered "I don't know"

Ever since Gabriella was promoted from front desk to Sharpay Evans assistant there had been a weird bond between the two. There were times that she didn't want to feel apologetic for Sharpay and just hate her for stealing her boyfriend but spending some time with the fashion obsessed career driven woman Gabriella came to realize that the mean streak she showed off was prove to her father that she could run a business on her own and make a success out of it.

Uncrossing her legs Gabriella tried to hold the same concern for Sharpay that she had for her when she was vomiting her lungs out in the woman's bathroom and comforting her when she find out she was pregnant

Holding her stomach Gabriella asked her "Have you tried talking to him?"

"No and I'm not going to" just like a light bulb being switched on Sharpay's eyes shot up.

Standing she walked towards Gabriella "Tell me what you would do; you seem to know him"

Nervously, Gabriella stood "I really wouldn't know"

"Sure you do, remember that time you told me that the reason that Troy didn't want to have sex was because he didn't want to disrespect my father and it turned out to be true"

"That was really a lucky guess"

"No it wasn't" Sharpay pleaded

"Try talking to him; maybe he's afraid he'll mix business with pleasure if he heads the finance department. I mean you would be working together."

Like a schoolgirl Sharpay smiled "You think so"

And like a knife tearing her heart in two she nodded and smiled "Yes, he loves you"

When she squealed and hugged Gabriella the nausea that formed in her throat magnified the guilt that grew.

When she turned and saw him coming out of the elevator from Sharpay's glass office she caught her racing heart and looked down and sat on the chair with her back to him.

"Sharpay" he said and she looked up from her computer and smiled widely when she saw him.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my favorite girl?"

"No, of course not" she laughed and stood to kiss him.

Writing to occupy her mind Gabriella stood to diarize on Sharpay's planner and when she turned she caught his eye.

He always looked at her when he hugged Sharpay.

"I love it when you surprise me" she finally said when they let go

"Ahm, your father told me about the finance backup Evans Inc. is doing for your project"

"Yeah he thought Fabulousity wasn't stable enough to handle a major thing like this so he offered to reinforce"

"I thought the whole point of you leaving your father's company was so that you could be independent" he said

"I know" she twisted his hands in hers "I also don't want to go bankrupt"

"About that I talked to finance and-"

"Enough business Troy lets go for lunch"

"I can't"

"Please Troy"

He stole a look to Gabriella and her back was facing him once again "Okay"

"Gabriella you'll take care of things right?" Sharpay grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Yeah, sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"

When they left the office Gabriella ran to the office bathroom and vomited what felt like a huge part of her lungs.

After a while she sat on the floor and closed her eyes. She hadn't known she was crying until she felt someone bend and wipe her tears.

Meeting hers where baby blue eyes.

"Troy" she sobbed

"Baby"

"It's too hard"

"I know"

"Where's Sharpay"

"She forgot her cell phone" he said sitting next to her.

"We can't do this forever"

"I'll tell them or I'll think of something"

"When, 'cause I will be showing soon"

"Maybe Evans Inc. shouldn't be a part of this project"

"No that's going to break Sharpay's heart"

"What about yours?" he asked

"Don't come tonight"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes and I need time to myself, to think, to calm down"

"Baby"

Gabriella stood and washed her face before walking out and leaving him on the floor.

* * *

When Taylor came back home that night Gabriella hid any evidence that Troy had ever stayed the night with her. Though she suspected something thanks to the unavoidable long gazes and awkward conversations she accepted that the reason they pretended there weren't any feelings was because of Sharpay, not knowing that their attraction had far long passed feelings.

Gabriella sat on Taylor's bed while Taylor unpacked her suitcase "How is Chad's grandmother?"

"She's getting better; Chad is coming back home this fall"

"Really"

"Yes, he's so excited; though between you and me I think he's more excited to see Troy than spend some quality time with his girlfriend"

Hearing his name she awkwardly stood from the bed and helped Taylor unpack her suitcase and fully knowing her friend Taylor asked "His still got a hold on you doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Gabriella" Taylor removed the clothing from Gabriella's hands and sat her down "it's okay to admit you like the guy its innocent and you don't have to feel guilty about it"

"Taylor I need to tell you something"

"What"

Holding on to her stomach she closed her eyes and opened them again only to be met with Taylor's worried eyes "What is it?"

"You promise you won't think I'm stupid"

Remembering their high school promises and secret telling Taylor smiled "I promise"

"I'm pregnant"

Her smile slowly faded and the look of pure confusion overcame her "Pregnant? I don't understand"

Standing Gabriella walked towards the mirror and stared at her flat stomach "I'm pregnant Taylor" she sobbed.

Taylor stood and walked a small distance towards her friend "How far along are you?"

"Four weeks"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No" removing her eyes from her abdomen Gabriella wondered why Taylor hadn't asked her the most obvious question.

Turning around Gabriella walked closer to Taylor "Aren't you going to ask me who the father is?"

"I know"

"How"

"I saw him sneak out of here one morning and I knew it wasn't work"

"I don't know what to do"

"Does he know?"

"Yes"

"This is probably a stupid question but does Sharpay know?" she asked Gabriella

"No"

A thought passed Taylor's mind "Exactly how long were you two been involved?"

"Two years" taking a breath she added "and we still are"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID GABIRELLA? He's in a relationship with Sharpay. His marrying her for God's sake"

"I know that but he told me that as soon as the Branford deal breaks through and the shareholders see how he good he is he'll tell Mr. Evans and he won't force him to marry Sharpay"

"Gabriella he's playing you how do you know he's not banging you and Sharpay and promising something else to her?"

"Because I know him and I know he loves me"

"Gabriella" she shook her head "you're playing with your heart"

"I know what I'm doing Taylor"

"I really hope you do Gabriella"

* * *

Four months later Gabriella's belly had grown and she had to tell everyone that the father of her child was an ex boyfriend. Taylor told her to say that, with the hope that there will be truth in it someday. With the added weight it was getting harder for her to walk around and Troy wanted her to take maternity leave and walking up Sharpay's driveway in the storm she couldn't remember the reasons she gave Troy for not taking leave.

Walking up the last step she was glad to see the lights still on but with the rain pouring and the thunder roaring she nearly fell and missed her step. Holding on to the wall she rang the doorbell and it felt like forever when she saw Sharpay's housekeeper figure walk up and open the door.

"Ms. Montez" the woman scanned Gabriella and quickly ushered her in "You must be freezing"

"Is Sharpay home?"

"Can I get you some fresh clothes?"

"Thank you"

"Stay right here"

Shivering she placed her bag on the table and looked around the familiar house. Walking up the stairs a sudden roar of thunder and lightning frightened her. Walking further up she heard voices up the stairs.

"Sharpay I can't"

"Come on Troy, we're getting married you can't keep-"

"Troy" Gabriella stood and both turned with Sharpay naked and Troy's shirt hanging on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriella what are you doing here" Sharpay almost demanded putting on her robe.

Staring from her to Troy she replied "I was supposed to give you the report folder of the top ten girls from the contest but I forgot I'm sorry" pulling her eyes away from Troy's she opened her jacket and put the damp folder on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry I interrupted" the folder fell off the table and on the floor. By the time he looked back up she was already gone.

"I swear sometimes- where are you going?"

She was by the living when he caught her. "BABY!"

"Let me go Troy"

"Let me explain"

"No I don't want you to"

"Look at me"

"No"

"Please look at me"

When she didn't he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face "Nothing happened"

"Troy I'm tired of this"

"The Branford's are signing tomorrow"

"I DON'T WANT TO CARE ANYMORE. I DON'T"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do"

"Just one more day baby then we're free; Mr. Branford is going to offer me a position in his company in New York"

"New York?"

"Yes, everything you want baby, everything you want I'll be able to get it for you, just you and me always"

Looking back down she heard Taylor's voice echo in her hollow heart "I don't think you're ready to have a child"

"What"

"I don't think you're ready to have a child yet, you still want more out of life"

He moved a step away and his hand clenched "What have I been doing for the past four months?"

"Preparing security for me and not a life for us"

"I'VE BEEN WORKING FUCKING DAMN HARD FOR YOU, BEING AVAILABLE TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING HOURS JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Kissing a woman I don't love because I love you. To MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE"

After that Sharpay disappeared to her room and locked the door.

He angrily walked to the other side of the room slamming a vase on the stand.

The pain she had been avoiding for weeks gradually came back and her back became unbearable.

"Ms. Montez I have fresh clothes for you" the woman gestured her to the bathroom and taking a look at Troy the anger in his eyes scared her to the point that the woman had to pull her to the bathroom.

"He's so angry"

"Yes he does look angry" she said helping Gabriella in the sweater

"I've never seen him like that"

"Men don't like being questioned sweetheart-especially if you're the reason they wake at the crack of dawn to befriend a woman he dislikes and works weekends until ten o'clock"

"You know?"

"Miss Evans is too love-struck to see it, is there something wrong with your back, you keep rubbing it?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded and the woman smiled when she saw Troy standing by the doorway.

"I'll leave you be"

Gabriella not knowing that he is behind her nods and thanks the woman. When she hears the closing of the door Gabriella turns to protest and instead sees him bent on one knee.

"I keep remembering the day you told me that you want to see the world, that you want everything and nothing out of life. I guess I never heard the nothing part. I can't afford to take you everywhere and nowhere financially and mentally without you baby. I need you by my side" he looked down "you are my family now"

"Where's Sharpay?"

"I don't know"

"Well before you say anything else to me go tell her the truth, than I'm all yours"

"HELP! MR. BOLTON MR. BOLTON HELP!" The housekeeper's voice was heard up the stairs and with that Troy ran as fast as he could and the ache in Gabriella's back worsened and she wanted to scream but she knew he would ran back down as quick as lightning; he had to help Sharpay.

Gabriella whimpered and fell on the floor.

When Sharpay woke a week later her hospital bed was surrounded by flowers and stuffed animals. She smiled when she turned and saw Troy sitting on the chair outside her room. He didn't look like he was asleep nor there either.

He waited for her; he didn't mean those hurtful things she heard him say. He only said them to get Gabriella off his back. What if those pills had killed her? She would have died thinking she had been betrayed by the man she loves.

"Troy"

"He won't hear you"

Her father stood cross armed against the window looking down

"Why not"

"His fiancée died a week ago"

She didn't know how much her body hurt when she tried shaking her head "Daddy I'm right here"

"Oh sweetheart, I mean the one he loves"

"But- Gabriella?"

"Yes"

"So it's true, he loved her?"

"Always has "

"You knew?" Sharpay asked her father

"I told him if he wanted Branford he had to marry you"

"You forced him?"

"He just wouldn't leave that-"

"Daddy"

"He hasn't said a word in a week"

Even though pain was screaming in her ear she removed the sheet and walked the few steps outside. Standing in front of him he sat frozen dazing at nothing. His family and friends stood a few feet away from him. Some looked horrified others were crying and some were just there.

Walking back to her room she sat back on the bed and covered herself with the sheet.

"Now he's all yours sweetheart"

"I don't want him this way"

She said and closed her eyes not knowing that Gabriella and Troy were moving to New York that night.

* * *

Please Review

Thank You


End file.
